Peach Day
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Christmas 1709 - Amelie awakens to a LOVELY surprise from Myrnin... including her fav colour. *written as a side story to the changes we go through to become ourselves' but makes sense on it's own* Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Peach Christmas:**

**Written as a side story mentioned in 'the changes we go through to become ourselves' but also readable without this knowledge!**

**I own nothing…**

**

* * *

**

_Christmas 1709_

_Amelie's POV:_

I awoke in the morning of Christmas to hear Myrnin yelling for me to come. In those days, Christmas didn't have the same connotations as it does to these modern day spoilt brats. There were no Christmas trees, given it was before Queen Victoria married Prince Albert of Germany and he introduced the idea of Christmas fir trees. There were no mountains of presents containing every whimsical whim that they want – no, in the past, the day was full of religious meaning if anything. People still went to work on the day that Jesus was born – even though it wasn't; it was a day of religious celebration for the Pagans that the Christians stole – and acted as if it was a normal day. The only differences were that a better meal was eaten at night and often a small gift was exchanged between families.

"Amelie, come here now!" he yelled for me again, and I slowly made my way out of bed. I changed from the long cotton nightgown I wore to bed throughout the day and into a simple dress for around the house. With my age, I had seen many fashion changes throughout the centuries and nowadays is so much primmer than when I was a young vampire! This dress I wore was from over a hundred years ago and I could never have worn it out of the house – I would have been branded a 'lady of the night' for wearing it.

I tied my hair back in a tight bun before bracing myself as to what my 'surprise' was.

"Myrnin, where are you?" I called through the house we shared. Normally, people of the year of our lord,1709, would live seperately with their parents until they married but we were an excpetion to that rule. Anybody who came to our door was compelled to forget that we lived together. Also, I would always leave the house at a different time to Myrnin and this was a rare occurence. I may have been over 700 years of age but I still didn't like going out in the sun - pain was not what I enjoyed... I'd already faced too much of it.

"I'm downstairs Amelie, where else?" Myrnin's voice called into my ears. His voice was so loud and high pitched, it hurt my ears. It was comparable to a hung over human the morning after - the sound waves were as if knives were being thrown into my ears - truly horrific.

Yet this voice was nothing to the sight before me in the living room.

"Myrnin, what have you done?" I screeched, more shrill than I ever have been before with the shock.

Peach covered the room in drapes, with no way to look without seeing the dratted colour. The walls had been painted peach. The furniture had been covered in peach. EVERYTHING had been covered in the disgusting colour.

My hatred of the colour stemmed from my childhood. My late mother, god let her soul rest in peace, had an obsession with the colour and decided that peach was the way forwards for me. Every single thing in my room was peach, including every item of clothing - it was horrific. Soon, I hated the colour more than anything and began even wearing servants clothing to get out of the hideous peach.

Finally, my mother realised my deep hatred for the colour and managed to change as much of the deçor as possible: however, the damage was done. I couldn't stomach the colour again and I burned every single item of clothing that I could find that was peach.

I met Myrnin and as our friendship evolved, he found out about my hatred of peach. I should have known that he would have used it against me.

"I redecorated!" Myrnin said with a wicked smile which made me want to act completely unladylike. However, I restrained myself. Barely.

I ran from the room and grabbed the first coat of mine I found which would cover the corset area of my dress. I ran as fast as possible down the deserted street, noticing how quiet it was in the winters night. I dashed through the streets, unable to lose the disgusting sight of what was once my favourite room, as it was completely empty with no humans to see me.

I ran to the one person I knew hated Myrnin more than anything. The one person who shared the hatred with me at the current moment. Oliver.

I arrived at his house and pounded on the door. He answered and looked rather bemused as to my arrival or my appearance.

"Well well, Amelie, what can I do for you on this fine day?" he asked me silkily, still slightly sour about the other day when I overruled him about a mass murder.

"Myrnin has gone absolutely psychotic and I want you to yell at him!" I said and he smiled at this.

"Well well, Amelie Bishop saying something against her beloved pet Myrnin. What has the world came to?" he asked rhetorically, enjoying making me figuratively sweat.

"He destroyed my living room," I stated. "He covered it in peach, the single most disgusting and horrific colour in the entire universe!" I elaborated and Oliver laughed at me.

"In that case, I shall be happy to oblige - let me grab my coat," he said as I dashed back to my house, not waiting for him.

"You. Are. Dead!" I hissed at a still laughing Myrnin.

Oh, all this peach is making my head hurt!

* * *

**So what did you think? It was just random writing here but I'd love it if you reviewed!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this story was originally a one shot, but after Jittabug-C asked for a second chapter, I decided to oblige – so here is the one and only additional chapter!**

_Amelie's POV:_

Oliver entered the room behind me, having finally made it here from his abode. Well, he was only approximately one hundred and fifty years old at the time, so obviously going to be slower than myself.

"Oh Amelie, you are such a dramatist!" Myrnin laughed at me – how dare him! He was the only one who could cause such a fuss about his _sock _being less than 0.1mm longer than the other, let alone the rest of his antics. And he was accusing _me _of being the dramatist? Given the fact he knew that peach was the only thing in the world I could not stand (withstanding my Father) and _still _went ahead with the refurbishment of _my _home, he had even less of a right.

"You can be quiet _right now _or I swear I will rip your fangs out," I spat at him in horror, my facial expression letting through enough anger to show him exactly how much I meant it.

"Now now, there isn't a need to get nasty," Oliver said to me silkily. "Allow me, milady," he continued and I nodded.

"Yes, I do rather prefer it watching you get mauled by someone than myself having to maul another, it is just so passé!" I acknowledged, watching as the smile slid off his face slightly. Then it puckered up again as he realised I was allowing him to basically fight Myrnin in my house (something I had always forbade before then) as well as insult my friend. The only condition was that he had to fight on _my _side, which was not something he usually did – he was normally trying to fight ME!

"Myrnin, you are the single most disgusting creature I have ever met," Oliver snarled at the man still laughing in the corner of the room. He should have seriously been in an asylum – that was one thing that I never did… build an asylum for vampires in London.

"Yet you appear to be the most greasy haired I have ever seen… not a good combination with the fact you smell as if you haven't seen a bath since before you were born," Myrnin sneered back and, for a moment, I felt pride at my friend. Until I remembered that I _asked _Oliver to do this for me.

"You are a disgusting creature," Oliver repeated, obviously not being quick witted enough on his feet, a trait that Myrnin unfortunately had down pat.

"My woeful enemy, are you feeling a little tired?" Myrnin mocked. "As you seem to be repeating yourself… does little Oliver have to go to bed, like the little boy he is? Can he not stay up and play with the big boys – lady?" he said, with a nod in my direction. I had to say, it was rather amusing watching this – I could feel my anger dissapitating by the second, instead being replaced by humour.

"No, I simply don't have enough vile words to call you… the English language needs to be expanded to be able to fit in more words to insult obnoxious, big headed, idiotic, psychotic, fools named Myrnin," Oliver replied rather snarkily – a fight was definitely on it's way. I settled myself in the chair in the corner and smiled as I realised I would have a front row seat. And the winner would have the privilege of clearing up whatever mess they made. A win – win situation!

"Bastard!" Myrnin replied, making me wince slightly with his choice of vocabulary. Honestly, couldn't he have chosen more classy vocabulary?

He then lunged at Oliver, throwing him into the back corner of the room with an ear splitting crash. He then looked supremely smug, before Oliver launched himself at Myrnin, causing the sofa he landed on to split. My frown deepened at the destruction of such a priceless item of furniture before I remembered that they would have to replace it.

The fight continued in a similar way: Myrnin having the upper hand throughout but not quite able to defeat Oliver, who was a remarkably talented for someone fighting against someone so much older. I was amazed how good he was – then again, how would he have made it through life this far if he wasn't something special? I awaited the day he decided to fight me with anticipation – I may have appeared delicate, but I was the strongest vampire fighter alive. Nobody had beaten me and they never will – they greatly underestimated my strength and battle skills.

After five minute, several broken pieces of furniture and a dented wall (allegedly vampire proof… not likely), I was bored with the antics. I stood up suddenly and shot over to the other side of the room and held them apart with only one hand on each of them. The fact I could restrain the both of them at the same time showed just how strong I was – even Myrnin, who wasn't that much younger than myself, was unable to move from my grip. Then again, the battles with my father for power increased my strength and ability to succeed much more than Myrnin's more… _civilised _bringing into the vampire world – instead of battles, at first he was simply a scientist with no wish to be included in my fights even though he was one of the things my father tried to steal. Once his life was threatened for the fifteenth time, he finally decided to learn to fight and found himself to be rather good at it.

"You two are idiots," I hissed at them both and they both looked at me in confusion.

"But I thought-" Oliver began before I cut him off.

"You evidently mistook what I said," I snarled into his face, fangs out to show my disapproval. "I said I wanted you to _yell _at him, not fight him!"

"He started it!" he continued to whine. I removed my hand restraining Myrnin (who then smiled smugly, so I whacked him from behind) and placed it onto Oliver's throat. I watched as his face gradually became more drawn and fear actually set into his face. He knew I was the only one who could destroy him.

"You both can be quiet," I whispered, unhappy with the both of them. "You have ruined a religious day with violence and for that you must pay. The both of you can put this room back to normal – without the peach – and replace or repair every item of furniture. I do not care where you get it from, but that sofa was from 987AD, one of a kind, from a skilled carpenter in Paris. I doubt you can find a replacement in the seven hours I am going to give you to do this feat," I ordered and they both gulped. "Seven hours. If I see _one drop _of peach, I swear I will kill the two of you in the same second and then drain your lifeless bodies before cutting them up and feeding you to the dogs. Understand?"

"Yes Amelie," Myrnin murmured whilst Oliver merely nodded. I removed my hands from Oliver who immediately relaxed.

"Good," I said, pleased that the message had been conveyed so successfully. I stalked out of the room and shut the ornate doors, listening to hear if they said anything.

"What a dominatrix," Oliver murmured and I walked away, smiling slightly. I didn't know whether or not to take it as a compliment or an insult, but deigned the best thing to do was to say it was a compliment.

After all, it _was _Christmas!

**What did you think of this bonus chapter? **

**Please review: also, if you have any one shots you want me to write, please tell me – I've got some ideas already but still!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
